


Love Is Magic

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Kayla was in her world when suddenly she somehow landed in the Fairy Tail world and what’s worse was she was naked.

Lyon was in the middle of a mission when suddenly he finished it with ease and went back to his guild.

Serulean had another mission to take care of tomorrow. She needed more tools and ingredients for her magic so she headed through town with her list of supplies.

A group of men happen to stumble in their tracks when they noticed a naked girl standing in the alley. The hunger for rape in their eyes were already visible.

Kayla screamed and ran away from them as fast as she could.

Lyon went to the town for some food supplies for tonight’s dinner.

She did looked at her list then at signs hanging from every shop but then she almost bumped into Lyon; her deep crush and yet she could barely speak to him as proper as to anyone else.  
“Oh! E-Excuse me!,”she said and quickly brush past him.

One of them took her wrist then tossed her against the wall. “Now, now girly,”one of them sneered,”Be good and this will be quick! Hey! Hold her down”   
They forced her down on her back.  
“I want next!”

“Let me go!” Kayla screamed as she yelled for help struggling.

Lyon looked at her and smiled.  
“Hi Serulean.”

“Shut it,bitch!,”one of them yelled and pressed their hand over her mouth. The sound of a belt jingling then zippers zipping. The men snickered and laughed wicked until a yellow flash of light struck out nowhere and threw them off; literally. 

“H-Hi, Lyon,”she answered as her cheeks burned red,”C-Can't talk! So much st-stuff to take care of b-before my mission tomorrow! Bye!”  
She walked faster as she rushed towards a corner.

Kayla was relieved to say the least. She got up but her back was covered with bruises and scrapes.

Lyon quickly followed her as fast as he could stepping in front of her.  
“Now hold on. I thought we could spend some time together.”

Serulean’s flashed her teal orbs at him with disbelief.   
What?! Spend some time… w-with me?! She shrieked in her mind. Omg! No way! I can't believe...I! I!  
Serulean cleared her throat then said,”U-Um sure why n-not!”  
She gave him an honest smile.

The light grew two pair of strong arms which touched Kayla’s shoulders then a boy appeared through the light. As the lights faded away, he asked, “You alright, my lady?”

Kayla turned her head to look at him and nodded then tried covering herself to no avail.

Lyon stroked her cheek looking deeply into her eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful.”

Her heart skipped a beat from his cool touch.  
It was possible that those three words meant one thing…! Serulean’s breathing barely grew steadily and her cheeks were scorching.

The young man took off his jacket and wrapped her small, pale form. “Those damn, filthy thugs,”he muttered shaking his head with disgust.   
Once her bare body was safely hidden, the boy's arms scooped her into them.

Kayla was so shocked from everything that she just cried in his arms.

Lyon moved to kiss her lips kissing her softly then deeply as he rubbed her arms.

Serulean gasped and her eyes widened.

“Don't cry, you're safe now. No one will hurt you now.”  
Using teleportation magic, lights appeared again and they faded into the flash of yellow lights.

“Wh-where’re you taking me?” Kayla sniffled.

Lyon then grabbed her hand taking her back to his place.

She had to stumble along since he was faster and stronger than she was.  
“L-Lyon wait!,”Serulean began,”Most magic shops are that way wh-where are we going?”

“To my place,”he answered as the lights opened to a new area before fading once again. It was his room and stepped across it to set her in the bed.  
“Let me lend you some if my clothes,”he said,”That way you have something to wear.”

“I don’t get it. Why’re you being nice to me? Why’d you save me?”

Lyon smirked.  
“I’m taking you to my house.”

“Wh-What?!,”she cried. Serulean tried to protest but her words fumbled too much at once.

“Because you're beautiful. Isn't obvious?”  
He drew his fingers through her hair. They caressed the back of her scalp then the side.

Kayla blushed beet red as she whimpered slightly.

Lyon took her inside his house taking her to his room.

Serulean turned to escape but the door was already closed behind Lyon. Her heart raced, threatening to leap out her chest as she stared into his eyes. 

“You think I will hurt you, darling?,”he asked gazing into her eyes.

Kayla nodded as she blushed a light shade of pink feeling uneasy and scared.

Lyon pinned her down on his bed as he started nipping her ears sucking on them.

Serulean yelped and she trembled.   
“L-Lyon please,”she protest,”I really should--!”

He stopped touching her hair. Hurt almost appeared in his eyes but he blinked it away and sighed.  
“If you think I'm just like those other men, you're mistaken.”

“I’m sorry! It’s just I don’t know you! I don’t even know where I am or how I got here!” Kayla said crying.

Lyon ignored her as he went down to suck hickeys into her neck and shoulders.

“Aah!”  
She clenched her eyes as her shoulder shook.

The boy hushed her and calmed her down, rubbing her back soothingly.  
“Let me make you a bath, “he said,”Then you can rest here for the night if you want. Tomorrow we can figure something out.”

Kayla sighed and nodded and whimpered as her back hurt.

Lyon then took off her top and took a nipple into his mouth sucking onit tweaking the other..

“Lyon!,”Serulean cried. She whimpered as the sensation ran down her spine.   
She lifted herself by her elbows to move but she didn't get far since Lyon’s body weighed her down.

He left to another door in his room then 15 minutes later he returned with a towel. Running water echoed from the bathroom and the sweet smell of oils poured through.  
The boy gave her the towel and then said, “There's already brand new bar of soap you can use, but please take your time and relax.”

Kayla nodded and went into the tub and relaxed.

Lyon switched nipples giving attention to the other one.

The first breast was left to allow the air to freeze her swollen bud. A moan grew from her sighs as she watched him suck at the next helpless mound of flesh. 

He puts a button up shirt on the foot of the bed for Kayla to wear as pajamas. He was going to find some more clothes to wear as outerwear but then curiosity drove him stand behind the door way if his bathroom and listen to Kayla in the tub.

Kayla was singing and humming in the tub as she washed her body.

Lyon then traveled lower and sucked and nipped hickeys on her stomach.

“Lyon...L-Lyon...Lyon.”  
Serulean sunk back into the bed, combing Lyons hair with her fingers.

He smiled at her adorable innocence. He steps closer towards the frame of the door and watch her scrub. 

Kayla then rinsed herself off as she went underwater then came back up.

Lyon smirked as he sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

She moaned his name again. Her breath turned to pants as her legs stiffened. 

He smiles. Kayla was more beautiful when she's calm and at peace.

Kayla got out of the tub drained the water and got the towel drying herself off but winced when she touched her back.

Lyon delved his tongue deep into her pussy fingering and circling her pussy lips.

He knocks at the frame of the doorway before entering then answered, “I have some ointment that should help.”

“Aah! Oh, Lyon…!! Ugh!,”she yelled. 

Kayla nodded took it from him and tried putting it on her back.

Lyon massaged her g spot with his tongue and then pumped two fingers in and out of her.

He already puts some on his hands to cover more spots than she could. His delicate fingertips ran up and down her back in slow graceful strokes.  
“Better?,”he asked. 

Her moans were turned into whimpers as she bit at her bottom lip then rolled her head back. 

Kayla whimpered and nodded blushing.

Lyon then took his tongue out and pulled down his pants and entered her.

Serulean gasped.  
“Wait! What a-about a condom?!,”she asked frantically.   
She groaned as the pain grew from her virginity. 

He likes the sounds she made and thought that he could sneak tease at her ear.

Kayla squeaked when he did that and blushed beet red.

Lyon sighed and took his dick out put on a condom and rammed back into her.

She whinced at the pain and held still until it passed.

He nibbled and tugged at it.

Kayla started to moan softly.

Lyon stopped still inside her and then started doing small thrusts into her.

Serulean clung to him. Soon the pain faded then pleasure serviced and sent shivers through her spine.

His hands massaged the rest of her body mostly the front part.

Kayla mewled softly shuddering in delight.

Lyon then started doing bigger thrusts and went deeper into her.

Moans burst from her lips begging him not to stop.

“My apologies if we weren't probably introduced, “he whispered while bundling Kayla’s breasts, “I'm Sting.”

Kayla moaned even louder than before.  
“M-my name’s Kayla.”

Lyon gripped her hips grinding against her groaning.

He nods and muttered, “I like it.” Sting moved his lips on her neck.

She moaned louder on his shoulder and sealed her eyes. 

Kayla moaned again and gripped his shoulders her knees giving out.

Lyon reached her g spot and hit it multiple times grunting.

“Lyon! LYON! AAH!,”she screamed.

Quickly, he picked her up and brought her back in his king size bed.

Kayla held onto him as she looked up at him.

Lyon came into his condom and pulled out panting. 

Her second orgasm ran through her thighs. Serulean panted heavily. 

He kissed her in order to keep her calm.

Kayla moaned and started kissing him back.

Lyon greedily lapped all of her cum swallowing it then let her go.  
“I know you have things to get so go ahead.”

Serulean nods and carefully climbed out of bed. She searched the room for her clothes. 

He rubbed her body again then kissed at her jaw, her neck then her shoulders.

Kayla elicited another moan as she arched her back.

Lyon laid down in his bed and looked up at her.

She blushed when she realized Lyon was staring at her nude body. Quickly, she retrieved her clothes and through them on. Serulean checked her things then was about to head to the door.

Hickies trailed the rest of the way down towards her collarbone. Sting removed the towel that blocked his path then nuzzled sensual between her breasts.

“Ahh Sting!” Kayla whimpered gripping his sheets.

Lyon looked at her and smiled and waved goodbye to her.

“I'll talk to you tomorrow night, “she smiled then left.

He smirks then sampled one of her heavy mounds of flesh by pressing his mouth over it.

Kayla held his head closer to her chest as she moaned.

Lyon got underneath the covers then drifted off to sleep closing his eyes.

Serulean managed to visit three shops but then she had to head home. After her encounter with Lyon it took what's left of her strength and she had to rest. 

He sucked and licked harder around her tit. His tongue toyed the nipple until it harden.

Kayla mewled again and arched her back as she started becoming wet.

He gave the second the same treatment before finishing it with a slight pop. 

Kayla whimpered in pleasure as passion and desire washed over her.

He captured what left on her entrance and thighs by his tongue. He craved her now and Sting didn't hesitate to struck his tongue through her folds.

Kayla groaned and gripped his shoulders.

He pushed her inner thighs back to get deeper access to her core, thrusting his tongue back and forth. 

“Oh god! Fuck!” Kayla screamed in pleasure.

His tongue lathered her walls as his fingers rubbed viciously at her clitoris. 

Kayla’s body sent shivers down her spine as she moaned.

He didn't stop, he wanted to taste her. Sting grunted as his pants slowly tightened. 

Kayla orgasmed again and leaked cum into his mouth mewling.

Greedily, he ate at her daring not to miss one drop before swallowing.  
Sting stood and removed his jeans and shorts. His member sprung and throbbed painfully to be inside her. 

“Go ahead Sting. I want you inside me,” Kayla said blushing.

Sting grinned wickedly. He didn't hesitate to shove himself inside. Already he filled her up to the balls.

Kayla moaned and mewled arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Slowly pulled himself halfway out then pushed himself fully inside. Sting continued this pace and listened for her getting used to him.

“Oh! Ahh!!” Kayla screamed as she gripped onto his shoulders.

He couldn't bare it for long. He had to pound her with every he got. His pace began to increase and he grunts. 

“Ahh Sting please!” Kayla begged as she scratched his shoulders.

He thrusted harder slapping his hips against hers. 

Kayla growled and arched her back gripping his sheets.

Sting groaned as his end crept behind him without warning then he came, cursing. 

Kayla moaned and orgasmed all over his member as she rubbed his shoulders.

He kept still until he finished. When he pulled himself out, Sting kissed her before rolling on his side.

Kayla snuggled against him and rubbed his crotch.

He groans and said, “I love you, Kayla.”

Kayla smiled at him and whispered I love you too before drifting off to sleep.

Next Morning, Serulean left her apartment and headed to the train station. She stepped inside the cart with purchased ticket and sat down as the train roared. 

The natural lights from the large windows woke Sting but he had no trouble falling back to sleep when there's a beautiful girl in his arms.

Kayla was still asleep and cuddled further into his arms.

Lyon woke up and got dressed and went to the guild.

It took two hours and a half to reach her destination when she arrived, she gathered reports of magic bandits that were wanted for attacking the small town. Serulean wasn't scared. With her pouches full of magic potions and instruments she searched the areas for criminals.

He nuzzled at her a little, burying his face in her neck.

Kayla sighed in contentment in her sleep.

Lyon went to visit Gray at the Fairy Tail guild.

It took only until noon when Serulean discovered the magic bandits location. She round them up ofcourse with a couple of tricks from her tools but she didn't realize it was far too easy until they set a trap. 

Soon, Sting had to get up and wake Kayla as well. He balanced himself from his elbow and rubbed his eyes. He stared at Kaylas sleeping form again then shook her shoulder gently. 

“Just five more minutes,” Kayla mumbled in her sleep.

Lyon soon had a feeling that Serulean was in trouble so he used his teleportation magic to go to her location.

Serulean was near the criminals’ feet already knocked unconscious with a few injuries.

He chuckled and kissed at her cheek.  
“Very well,”he smiled, “I'll make you some breakfast, sweetheart.”

Kayla sighed and smiled in her sleep.

Lyon growled and used his ice make magic to freeze the criminals in their tracks.

Her body trembled from the cold and she opened her eyes weakly.

Sting gets up and found some pants to throw on. He walked downstairs and stepped into the kitchen. 

Kayla pretty soon woke up and put one of his button down long sleeved shirts on and walked downstairs.

Lyon frantically went over to her and cradled her in his arms picking her up.  
“Are you ok sweetie?” he asked concerned.

She squeezed shut then open them again. Serulean couldn't believe Lyon was here. She tried speaking but nothing came out except small whimpering. The bruise on her jaw caused a string of red to drop down the side of her mouth. 

He was already cooking the eggs and some bacon from a skillet on the stove. He turned and asked,”Sunnyside or Scrambled?”

“Scrambled sexy,” Kayla said sitting in a chair.

Lyon brought her back to his house and treated her injuries.

Serulean winced in pain.  
“L-Lyon?,”she choked

Sting smirks and happily stirred the eggs a little.

Kayla didn’t bother to close her legs showing him her womanhood.

“Yes it’s me sweetheart. Just relax and breathe okay?”

Serulean nodded and layed back moaning in pain.

He almost burned breakfast when he looked.  
“Not until after breakfast, “Sting chuckled. 

“Uh what?” Kayla asked him confused.

Lyon let her rest in his bed.

“A-Atleast I should message the Fairytail guild for failing the mission,”Serulean said.

He smirks then fix her plate before placing it in front of her.

Kayla started eating her food and moaned at how good it was.  
“You’re a great cook.”

Lyon nodded and teleported to the Fairy Tail guild and told them what happened and she failed the mission then went back to his house.

“I know, “he chuckled as stepped back to his station and made his breakfast. 

Serulean frowned about the thought of failing the mission. She turned her body around to face the left side and curled in shame.

Kayla continued eating her food.

Lyon went back to his room and looked at her.  
“What’s wrong?”

She sighed and shook her head,” Nothing.”

Sting sat next to her when his meal was hot and ready. He ate quietly but with a small smirk on his face.

Kayla looked at him.  
“Why’re you smirking?”

Lyon shrugged and stroked her cheek.  
“You should rest ok?”

He said nothing. Sting was too busy keeping cool.

Kayla sighed and finished her food washing her dishes in the sink.

Lyon looked at her.  
“Would you like some breakfast or lunch?” he asked her.

“Brunch,”she joked.

He a few more bites and got up to clean his plate. Once finished, he snuck a slap on her ass. 

Kayla squeaked and yelped at that blushing.  
“Sting!”

Lyon nodded and smiled chuckling as he went into his kitchen to prepare her some brunch.

It lighten her a bit that he took her little joke. She snuggles into the cool bed.

“What?,”he smirked,”You're going to do something about??”

Kayla huffed and pouted walking into his living room sitting down in a chair.

Lyon came back with spam and eggs and sausage.  
“Here you go sweetie.”

She slowly sat up by, dragging her body with her arms. It hurt a little but Serulean wanted to keep a straight face for Lyon.

He laughs at her adorableness.

Kayla got up and looked over at him.

Lyon started to feed her.

Sting cocked an eyebrow as he stared back. He licked at his lips wondering what she's plotting. 

Serulean blushed as she ate delicately. 

Kayla stripped and got naked for him.

Lyon kept on giving her small spoonfuls of food.

Serulean was amused at his actions but gladly took every bite.

His smile widen and walked up to her and claimed what's already his. Sting starts rubbing and squeezing her body while nibbling at her skin. 

“Ahh Sting!” Kayla moaned softly.

Lyon then finished feeding her.  
“Do you want to rest now?”

“I like it better with you, “she replied shyly. 

He took his time and even went rough at each bite and kisses.

Kayla mewled gripping his shoulders.

Lyon smiled at her and nodded getting in bed next to her.

Serulean grinned and turned the opposite direction so that her back faced him.

Sting already made her fresh lovemarks from her neck to her shoulders. He fondled her breasts before giving one of them a long hard suck.

Kayla whimpered holding his head closer to her chest.

Lyon wrapped his arms around her and made kisses and hickeys on the back of her neck.

She gasped and mewled.

He bruised at her breast some more until the bud hardens then moved his mouth to the next perky peek.

Kayla arched her back groaning.

Lyon smirked as he made hickeys and lovebites down her back.

“L-Lyon…,”she sighed rolling on her stomach to give him access.

As he finished, he kneeled down in front of her, touching himself while nibbling across her stomach. 

Kayla moaned again.  
“Sting do you wanna get me pregnant?”

Lyon then made it to her butt cheeks squeezing them in his hands.

“I want you to have triplets, “He said huskily, “But only if you want me to.”

Serulean whimpered and closed her eyes. 

“Yes I do Sting,” Kayla mumbled blushing.

Lyon slapped her butt cheeks.

“AAAH!”  
Her body jolted and she whimpered again.

He liked the sound of that and licked his way down to her womanhood. 

Kayla mewled her body squirming and shuddering with passion and lust.

Lyon pulled down his pants and rammed into her anus from behind her.

“Lyon! Ooh!,”Serulean moaned. 

Sting licks at the entrance and sucks at it as well.

Kayla whimpered gripping the floor.

Lyon started thrusting into her her tight walls clamping down on him as he grunted.  
“Shit! You’re so tight baby!”

“Careful L-Lyon…,”she panted,”I'm… still sore!”  
She moaned loudly but her voice sounded like begging. 

Then he dipped his tongue inside, taking as much of the familiar sweet taste as he could. 

Kayla groaned arching her back.

Lyon nodded but still continued to go deeper and further into her.

She merely screamed. Serulean muffled her obnoxious moans in the pillows. Her panties were already soaked.

He can feel her walls crushing around his tongue before finally pouring her sweet cum into his eager mouth.

Kayla moaned as she grew wet.

Lyon rammed deeper and faster into her.

He swallowed her down and licked the rest at her folds.

Serulean found his hand and squeezed it as she orgasm hard.

“Ahh Sting!” Kayla moaned.

Lyon then orgasmed into her back end greedily lapping up her cum.

“Lyon! Mmm!,”she cried.

Soon he replaced his tongue with his member, gripping her hips as he shoved himself inside. 

Kayla mewled arching her back.

Lyon swallowed it then took her into his arms snuggling against her.

With her good arm she coiled it around his ribs and pulled herself as close to him as possible.

He pounded his hips against her, striking her womanhood repeatedly.

Kayla whimpered gripping his shoulders.

Lyon nuzzled her neck kissing it lightly.

“I love you so much, “she whispered. Serulean nuzzled him back closing her eyes.

Sting increased his speed the more he slammed against her core.

Kayla groaned raking her nails down his shoulders.

Lyon closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

He wasn't far from coming but he had to try and hold it as long as he could. Sting stops and switched places. Him on his back while Kayla was on top.

Kayla started riding him as she bounced up and down on him straddling him with her hips as she released all around him.

He growled moving her hips by both hands then pumped at her upwards.

Kayla moaned slightly as she rode him.

He grunts now that he was about to climax from this position. 

Kayla mewled and came again for the second time.

He splashed his orgasm against hers and groaned. 

Kayla got off of him and panted.

He grabs then drags her into a hug in order to get rid of chills between them. 

Kayla nuzzled his neck cuddling against him for warmth.

“Mm, I love you, “he muttered as drifted into what seems like a catnap.

DoneKayla smiled at that and fell asleep as well.


End file.
